


Seven Days

by Pepper_Sanders



Category: SKAM (France)
Genre: Birthday Presents, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 05:38:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19900702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pepper_Sanders/pseuds/Pepper_Sanders
Summary: Lucas has seven days until it's Eliott's birthday. He plans to give Eliott a special gift each day until the big day.  This is a short, fluffy fic that I posted on my Tumblr account last month in celebration of Eliott's birthday on June 25.





	1. Chapter 1

Lucas had seven days. He wanted to do something special for Eliott’s birthday on June 25. He was going to give Eliott one present a day during the final week leading up to the big day. He had saved a little for the occasion, but his funds were low, and he wasn’t really good at decoupage.

He knew he had to be resourceful, but he wanted to show Eliott how much he meant to him. Lucas knew it wasn’t about things, but he wanted to make Eliott smile, to ease the rough couple of weeks he had been having emotionally and mentally.

Today he had to get a few items from the nearby market for the first night of gifting. He planned to make a simple dish of pasta with a white wine sauce, roasted garlic bread, and salad paired with the only nonalcoholic wine Eliott would let him buy. It was all the things he could cook well and afford.

The Day 1 gift would be a hoodie for Eliott with the word “Romance” stitched across the front that matched the one Lucas already owned (except one size larger to fit Eliott’s taller frame and longer arms). Eliott joked about Lucas’s clothing, but Lucas knew he loved that hoodie. Lucas also loved him wearing it and honestly didn’t wash it enough because he always wanted Eliott’s scent lingering on it when he wore it himself.

Lucas hoped that was part of the reason Eliott liked wearing it, too, but it was becoming frayed and faded, and it was time for a new one. He’d had a tailor embroider three words on the inside of the new hoodie right in the place where it would fall above Eliott’s heart: “Lucas loves Eliott”.

He could admit Eliott was better at the grand, romantic gestures, but he hoped his boyfriend would appreciate the small gifts. He hoped his love would be expressed in such a way that it helped enlarge the small circle of light they had drawn around themselves to fend against any darkness. Eliott was his and he was Eliott’s. He couldn’t give him the world or shield him from everything painful like he wanted to, but he could try to make his burden a little lighter and make sure he would never feel alone and always feel loved, just as Eliott had done for him.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucas opened one blue eye to sunlight filtering through the curtained window of his new room. Eliott faced him, wide awake, leaning on one arm.

“How long have you been up?” Lucas asked, as he lazily rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

“Just a few minutes,” Eliott answered. He was smiling, the smile so big his eyes were crinkled into half-moons, the sea blue-gray of his irises barely visible behind his long lashes.

“How long have you been looking at me sleep?” Lucas moaned as he pulled one of the pillows over his head to hide his blushing. “You’re such a dork,” he mumbled into the bedsheets.

He felt long fingers pry the pillow away, but he kept his face buried in the bed.

“I love the hoodie,” Eliott whispered in his ear. His voice sent warm tingles through Lucas’s body, which made him turn his face toward Eliott’s for a kiss.

Lucas had given Eliott the Romance hoodie without telling him that it was the first gift of seven for his birthday.

“And thank you for dinner.” Eliott’s voice grew more serious. “I know it has been a rough couple of weeks.”

The shame Lucas heard in Eliott’s voice made him sit up immediately. He wrapped his arms around Eliott until Eliott hugged him back.

“It’s ok,” Lucas said. “Minute by minute, right?”

He saw the doubt on Eliott’s face, and his heart sped up. “I promise, it’s ok…I’m ok…we’re ok.” He gently pulled Eliott’s face to meet his again. “You’re feeling better, right?”

“I am, but remember, no parties or anything this weekend or next week for my birthday… I still need some time. I just want it to be us.”

“I understand, babe. I’m fine with that. You’re all I need anyway.”

“Now, who’s the dork?” Eliott teased, but Lucas could tell he was touched. “The ‘Lucas loves Eliott’ stitching on the inside was a nice touch.”

“I’m glad you liked it,” Lucas said.

Eliott’s smile grew brighter, and Lucas couldn’t help it as his gaze moved to his lips and then his eyes. Eliott’s knowing look was all it took before he moved to close the space between them. Eliott kissed him softly but deeply, the taste of his tongue awakening everything inside of Lucas…as it always did.

After they were finally sated from kissing, they sat against the headboard, legs crossed over each other. Lucas couldn’t tell where Eliott ended and he began.

“We still have a few weeks until holiday starts, and I’m still waiting on my results from the first few Bac exams,” Eliott said. Lucas could hear the worry in Eliott’s voice.

“You’re going to pass all of them with flying colors. I know it.” Lucas grabbed Eliott’s hand and pulled it to his mouth for a kiss, making Eliott blush and smile. “And then you can go to Uni and take all the pretentious art and dead language classes your heart desires.”

“Pretentious, huh?” Eliott chuckled, as he swatted Lucas with his pillow.

“You know it,” Lucas laughed, as he ducked to evade the pillow. “But I think you’ll have a good time at Uni and get to take classes you really enjoy…but that reminds me.”

Lucas left the bed to grab something from the drawer nearby.

“Come back, come back,” Eliott pleaded. “I’m not ready to get out of our bed, yet.”

Lucas loved how Eliott called everything “our”, “our room”, “our bed”, “our home.” Eliott hadn’t officially moved in, although more often than not he slept with Lucas at the flat.

“I’m just getting something I made for you,” Lucas explained. “Talking about art classes reminded me.” He returned to the bed, a framed picture in hand.

“Another gift?” Eliott asked. “What did you do?”

Lucas laughed. “I just saw this Pollock print and thought of you.” Lucas blushed a little as he remembered the first time they made love…and art together.

Lucas turned the framed piece around, his Day 2 gift to Eliott. The larger black frame contained two prints, each surrounded by a matte white frame. The top picture was a copy of a photo he had taken of the mural he and Eliott had made together at the school. The bottom was an inexpensive Pollock print, the colors and patterns close to those of the mural.

“Oh, wow,” Eliott said. He held the framed piece, staring at it like it was the greatest thing in the world.

“So you like it?” Lucas asked, wrapping his legs around Eliott’s longer limbs, again.

“I love it, mon amour,” Eliott said, as he placed the picture on his lap and pulled Lucas’s face close to his for a deep, long kiss. “I’ll hang it in our room…right there.” Eliott nodded toward the wall across from the bed. “That way I can see it every morning when I wake up…and remember one of the greatest moments of my life.”

“Oh, yea? One of the greatest?” Lucas’s voice was hoarse with reawakened desire.

Lucas looked at Eliott, and he could see that the blue-gray of his eyes had turned a deeper shade of gray. Lucas smiled. He didn’t know what he looked like, probably a silly mess of tousled hair and tell-tale desire. He couldn’t help it when Eliott looked at him like that. Hell, if he were honest, Eliott just needed to exist, and he was a goner. He could happily admit that.

The picture was placed to the side and would be hung later, but now all he wanted was to spend a lazy morning in the arms of his lover. The holidays were coming, and he knew Eliott would pass his tests…and there were still five more gifts to go.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We love our Skam France drivers.

Lucas felt warm hands over his eyes. He knew immediately who it was, and a wide grin splayed across his face.

“Yann?” he asked, jokingly.

“You were waiting on Yann?” Eliott asked, eyebrows raised in mock consternation.

“I knew it was you, and no, I was waiting for you.”

Eliott smiled and kissed him on the lips, then the temple, as he sat next to Lucas on the bench.

“Two more weeks and we’re done for the summer!” Eliott exclaimed as he sat his backpack down and flung his arms into the air.

Lucas giggled at his exuberance. He would, of course, be returning for his last year after summer break, but Eliott would be going on to Uni. Lucas was saddened a bit by the thought of that. He knew they would still see each other, but Eliott would no longer be at the same school, and he would, of course, be making new friends, starting a life that wouldn’t include Lucas.

“What’s bothering you, mon amour?” Eliott asked.

Lucas shook himself from his worrisome musings. This week was about Eliott. They were taking it minute by minute, and he wouldn’t worry about the future when they had right now to celebrate.

“Nothing at all,” he answered, grabbing Eliott by the hands to lift him off the bench, “but we have to get a move on. We have somewhere to be in less than an hour.”

Eliott looked over at him in surprise. “I thought we were just heading home.”

“Are you tired?” Lucas asked. He knew Eliott was a little stressed because of Bac exams. Lucas had been stressed himself over his own exams. So much had happened over the last few months with him and his friends, and school had taken a backseat to all the drama. Plus, he had skipped a few classes to spend more time with Eliott. It had been worth it.

“Nope,” Eliott said with a smile. “Just didn’t know you had something planned for today.”

Usually, they would be getting ready to kick off the weekend at a club or house party, but Lucas had something a little more laid back planned for the afternoon since Eliott still had a couple more exams to take the following week.

“So…where are we going?” Eliott asked as they walked up to the bus stop that would take them in the opposite direction of the flat. “Some new club…out to eat?”

“Remember a few months ago when you wouldn’t tell me where you were taking me?” Lucas asked.

Eliott chuckled. “So you’re getting me back?”

“I believe you said, and I loosely quote, ‘the only correct answer is…I’ll go wherever you go’,” Lucas jokingly chided.

“You were the dork quoting Celine Dion…and you joke about my love of Dubstep.”

“Celine Dion is an international treasure…a treasure, you hear me.” Lucas paused, a mischievous glint in his eye, “I was actually thinking about making you a playlist of her greatest hits for your birthday.”

Eliott huffed out a laugh. Then he paused as he grabbed Lucas by the face and started to sing, “You were my strength when I was weak…you were my voice when I couldn’t speak…”

Eliott’s voice wasn’t strong, but he admittedly had a nice singing voice. Lucas felt like it was supposed to be a joke, but Eliott’s face was serious. Lucas felt his eyes sting a little. He would not cry at this damn bus stop over a Celine Dion song.

“Shut up,” he said softly, as he kissed Eliott on his open mouth. “You’re such a cornball,” he continued, burying his face in Eliott’s jacket.

Lucas felt Eliott’s chest rise and fall in silent laughter, as he wrapped his long arms around Lucas. They stood like that for a minute. Other riders joined them at the stop, but they were in their own private world. The bus pulled to the curb, and they boarded, now holding hands.

They passed several stops before they finally arrived at the right one. “Ok, we’re here,” Lucas said, as they stood to exit behind others who were getting off as well.

A few blocks later and they were standing at a tour place in Central Paris. Lucas had booked a horse and open carriage ride for them.

“I know how much you like seeing and talking about all the little known Parisian architectural facts, so you can regale me tonight…and I won’t give you a hard time like I usually do.”

Eliott was beaming. Lucas always teased him because when they hung out in the city with friends, Eliott would often point out historical facts about buildings or bridges that no one else knew about, although most of them had grown up in Paris.

“Yeah…like last time when you mocked me, ‘and there is the Eiffel Tower and right there, the Arc de Triomphe!’,” Eliott jokingly chided him. “You really hurt my feelings.”

“I actually love when you tell us about history and art…I get to show off my brilliant boyfriend,” Lucas admitted.

Although he gave him a hard time, sometimes he would just listen to Eliott wax on about the different buildings, bridges, or tunnels, mesmerized by how much Eliott knew about each one. It was like seeing Paris for the first time through the eyes of someone who fell in love with the same city over and over again. It made Lucas appreciate his city more.

“I just think that every city is like a real person. So real, you could draw them. Paris is an older woman, stylish…still very beautiful, but much wiser. She has known pain, but that pain has made her, in many ways, more beautiful than in her youth…,” Eliott paused, seemingly embarrassed by his talk. “Anyway…this is nice.”

Lucas grabbed Eliott’s hands. “That was really beautiful…what you said about cities…about Paris. It makes me feel better about this idea. I thought it might be too touristy and corny.”

“No, it’s perfect,” Eliott said, as they walked up to the counter. “I love it…and I love you.”

“I love you, too,” Lucas replied. He grabbed Eliott’s hand as they confirmed their ride and walked to the waiting area.

It was a perfect Parisian afternoon as the carriage made its way through Central Paris. At first, Eliott pointed out architectural details and mentioned historical anecdotes. Lucas listened, enthralled, at peace.

Halfway through the ride, Eliott pulled Lucas closer and became silent. He no longer looked at the sites around them, just stared intently at Lucas.

Lucas felt his stomach lurch and couldn’t help but smile from ear to ear. He _was_ a dork and so gone for his beautiful boyfriend sitting beside him.

They didn’t pay much attention to the driver or anything else for the last leg of the tour. They were too busy discovering new ways to kiss and touch each other, appreciating the soft architecture of each other’s face, lips, and hands. Soon the driver was also silent, a soft smile on his lips. The Day 3 gift had been a success, Lucas thought to himself, four more days to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Lucas mocking Eliott as he pointed out Paris tourist sites like the Eiffel Tower is from a comment or meme I saw some time ago. I can’t locate it, but it made me laugh so I included a reference here.


	4. Chapter 4

Today’s gift would be something simple. Eliott had two more Bac exams, and he had decided to study at Lucas’s place (but only after Lucas promised he wouldn’t distract him).

Eliott looked up from the book he was reading, “You’re distracting me.”

“But I’m just sitting here, reading.”

“I know,” Eliott said. “I would rather be over there with you than looking at this-,” he waved his hands across the desk of books, as though they were a pile of smelly garbage or a load of laundry he didn’t want to deal with.

Lucas chuckled. “You’re almost to the finish line… I can go watch something in the living room if you need space.”

“No,” Eliott said quickly. “I need you near me.”

Lucas smiled at that and continued to read his book. It was some novel about a shipwrecked crew of thieves. It was interesting, but it really didn’t have his full attention; he couldn’t help but steal glances at Eliott every other page or so.

“Ok, this is hopeless,” Eliott said in exasperation. “Let’s make a deal. You go read or watch television in the living room, and every hour on the hour, we take a break.”

“What kind of break?” Lucas asked. There was a mischievous lilt to his voice that made Eliott smile.

“I need to kiss you, touch you…you’re just pretty irresistible right now.”

“That’s the Bac…or rather, Bac study evasion talking,” Lucas teased, but he felt his face flush slightly at Eliott’s words.

Eliott laughed. “Maybe…but you are pretty irresistible.”

“Ok, fifteen minute breaks for every hour of studying.”

“15 minutes?!” Eliott exclaimed. “That’s not enough time for much.”

“Exactly,” Lucas said. “You won’t blame me if you’re tired before your last exams.”

Eliott huffed in protest but grudgingly agreed. He turned back to his reading, a small smile now at the corner of his mouth. Lucas felt like a fraud. He had to fight to sit still and not get up and kiss that beautiful mouth right then and there.

“I do have something for you,” Lucas continued. He placed his book down, folding the corner of the page he was reading. A mutiny was in the works, and it was a good one, but still not good enough to keep his mind off Eliott and those lips. Moving around would do him a bit of good, he thought.

He went into the other room where Mika was sitting on the new sectional they’d found at a consignment shop for a decent price.

“It’s too quiet, ba-byyy,” Mika joked. “I didn’t think Eliott would actually be studying. You know, since Steve and I broke up, I have to live vicariously through you two. You guys are boring me. I had to give up listening at the door and actually find something to watch.”

“Really, Mika?” Lucas said, rolling his eyes.

He loved Mika, considered him one of his closest friends now, but he never filtered his words. But, Lucas thought, Mika was serious when it really mattered. He had given him a place to call home when he really needed it. And now that Lucas knew Mika a little better, he figured some, although not all, of the party-boy persona was part affectation, a sort of armor of protection. Under the fun and wit was still someone who felt everything very strongly and fell for people pretty easily, whether romantically or platonically.

Lucas looked a little closer at Mika. He was chewing something.

“Wha-!?” Mika asked, mid-chew.

“Where…did…you…get…that?” Lucas asked, his tone sharp.

“There’s a whole bunch of ‘em in a bag in the kitchen.”

Lucas groaned. “That bag was hidden, and they had a ribbon around them. Ah, Putain, Mika! How many did you eat?”

“I don’t know. One, four…maybe five.” Mika sighed, “I think Steve meant more to me than I wanted to admit. I’m eating my feelings.”

Lucas grumbled but softened his tone. “They were for Eliott’s birthday present.”

Mika scrunched his eyebrows together, “You got him chocolate granola snack bars for his birthday?! I mean, they are pretty good,” Mika said, as he looked at the last bit of bar still in his hand and popped it into his mouth.

“No…I mean, yes. It’s a whole thing…” Lucas tried to explain, but Mika had already returned his attention to the television show he was watching.

Lucas shook his head and located the bag on the kitchen countertop. He peered inside and gave a sigh of relief. He had bought 16 and there were still 10 left, still an even number; it would do. He retied the bow around them and headed back to the room. He paused at the doorway to look back at Mika who finally looked his way again.

“If you need to talk, I’m here,” Lucas said.

“Aww, that’s sweet, princess. The student has become the master,” he paused, “I’m ok, you go be happy…but thank you.”

Lucas returned a small smile and nodded as he headed back into the room.

“So…,” he started as Eliott looked up. “It’s no hoodie, or art, or romantic carriage ride…but we can share these.” Lucas pulled the snack bars from the bag. They were the same bars they had shared together when they first met.

“Ahh, so another present, huh?” Eliott said fingering the red bow tied loosely around the bars. “I see now….I’m famished, so this is perfect.”

“I’ll go make you a sandwich or something first,” Lucas said.

“Ok…thank you.” Eliott’s eyes had changed from blue to almost gray, had gone soft. Lucas swore he felt something electric-like in the small space between them. “So, will you be tied in a red bow for my present tomorrow?”

Lucas tried, he really did, they still had 50 minutes to go, but before he knew it, time had passed and they were on the bed, sweaty and sated from kissing and lovemaking.

Eliott was laughing. “We almost made it.”

“Not even close,” Lucas groaned. “I’m going to make your food now, and you have to study.”

Eliott laughed again as Lucas pulled on his shorts and a t-shirt and walked back to the kitchen.

Mika was still on the couch, now wearing a shit-eating grin.

“Don’t say a word!” Lucas said, pointing a finger at him and blushing; he knew how loud he could get.

A few minutes later, he returned to the room to give Eliott his food. Eliott was back at the desk, thankfully fully dressed and studying again.

He laid the plate of food next to Eliott and kissed him on the forehead, then grabbed his book and phone and returned to the living room.

A few minutes later, after he was settled on the couch next to Mika, he received a text from Eliott that read, ‘Thank you for the bars…I remember.’

The next text was a picture of a timer with 50 minutes to go.


	5. Chapter 5

Lucas and Eliott lay in bed as Sunday morning light filtered through the bedroom curtains. Lucas’s body was tired and achy but in a good way. Eliott lay beside him, one long arm flung across his eyes, a small smile at the corner of his mouth.

“I am-,” Eliott started, but trailed off as if the effort to say words was too much.

“I know,” Lucas concurred. They would have to get up soon. There was cleaning and shopping to do and more studying for Eliott.

“That was really motivating yesterday,” Eliott continued after some time. “I actually got a lot of studying done. But if I don’t know it by now, it’s probably too late.”

Lucas propped himself on his forearm to face Eliott. “How do you feel about the last two upcoming exams?”

Eliott bit his bottom lip. “I think I’ll be fine. It’s just, after everything that happened last year, I can’t believe I’m finally here…about to graduate.” He paused again, turned to face Lucas. “I can’t believe I was lucky enough to find you.”

Lucas shook his head, “I think I’m the lucky one.”

Eliott smiled, but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. Lucas knew that look. Lucas was still navigating being true to who he was, who he wanted to be. He knew he had trouble trusting people completely, of letting anyone see all the disjointed, sharp pieces that made him…him. He had been able to be vulnerable with Eliott, and Eliott had made him feel secure, safe. He wanted to do the same for Eliott, understanding it could be more difficult because of his disorder. Sometimes he felt like he succeeded, other times not so much. He wanted to show Eliott that he was not a burden, but he would carry him if and when he needed to; he wasn’t too heavy.

Lucas had dived headfirst into understanding bipolar disorder. He would get excited when he came across anything hopeful, like the research finding that many people diagnosed with the disease at a relatively young age, often outgrew it by their 30’s, but then he’d read something heart-stopping, like the suicide rate for people with the disorder was relatively high. At first, it stressed him out, but Eliott’s experiences had made him start to consider a career in the sciences, specifically medical research. It could be an option.

“Where are you?” Eliott asked.

“I’m here, babe. I’m right here.”

Lucas scrunched his body under Eliott’s side, wrapping an arm and leg around Eliott’s longer frame.

“I can’t wait until summer break. I think we should go to Les Calanques for a few days. We need to go as soon as classes end, or it may be difficult to visit the beaches. But we could still hike if the beaches are closed to the public.”

“Hmmm,” Lucas said. He could imagine them lying on the beach in the warm sand, the aquamarine water before them, the sunlight warming their skin. “I’d like that.”

“Maybe we could invite everyone, rent something close by.”

The picture in his mind changed a bit. It was no longer just him and Eliott, but their friends laughing and running on the beach, hanging out around Marseille. It could be good for them; it had been a tough year all around, although having Eliott all to himself in such an idyllic locale was also ideal.

“That could be fun,” Lucas said. “Might be a lot of drama.”

“We’ll have everyone sign an agreement to keep it chill.”

“Not sure that would actually work,” Lucas chuckled.

“Not sure they would come, but…I could invite Idriss and Sofiane.”

“I’m sure Imane would love if Sofiane could make it, and her parents might be more inclined to let her join if Idriss is there…but didn’t you have a crush or something on Idriss?”

Eliott looked down at him, one eyebrow quirked upward, “Didn’t you have a crush on Yann?”

Lucas buried his head into Eliott’s side, “Ah, Putain, I should never have told you.”

Eliott laughed. “It’s ok, mon amour, I’m not the jealous type…and you’re all I’ll ever need, ok?”

Lucas nodded, and finally pulled his face from the warmth of Eliott’s side to look into his eyes. “Me, too.”

“So…what’s my gift for today,” Eliott said, rubbing his hands together. “I feel like I got a two-for-one yesterday.”

“Well, that gift _was_ for sharing.” Lucas wiggled his brows but still felt his face heat up a little. “I do have a little something for you, but we’ll need to go to your place later.”

Eliott looked intrigued but didn’t press him for more information. Lucas had finally met Eliott’s parents, and they had been kind and welcoming, but luckily they were out of town for the weekend.

The rest of the day was spent snuggling in bed until Eliott finally got up to complete a couple of hours of additional review. They ate and joked around with Lisa and Mika, as well as Manon, who had stopped by to hang out (as she often did when she wasn’t with Charles).

Later that evening, they took the bus to Eliott’s. They walked the tree-lined streets hand in hand, stopping here and there to steal kisses in the dusky evening light.

“We can stay here tonight. We’ll just need to get up a little earlier to make it to school on time.”

“That sounds good,” Lucas agreed.

Once inside, they placed their backpacks in Eliott’s room and sat on the couch.

“I’m curious…why did we have to come here?” Eliott asked.

“Well, at first I was thinking we could hang out and dance to your ultra-cool Dubstep collection.”

“Ah, really?” Eliott snorted. “You told me you liked it.”

Lucas laughed. “I like it more now because you like it.”

Eliott huffed in mock offense, but he was still smiling.

“So…you know the last song I played for you here was called, ‘I Love You’.”

Eliott nodded, his face beaming. He had been so happy when Lucas told him the title of the song several weeks ago, playing the song for him at a music shop. “So, you loved me then, before we really knew each other…or was it just a song?” Eliott had asked him then.

Lucas told him that he had felt something he had never felt before, and if it hadn’t been love then, it had been the potential for love, and he had been right.

Eliott had told him he loved him the first time he saw him, that first day he had arrived at the school…it just had taken him a couple of months to be able to verbalize what it was.

“Well-,” Lucas continued as he sat down at the piano and opened the cover. “I want to play an original song I’ve been working on.”

Lucas thought all those piano lessons his mom had made him take as a child had paid off, if only for him to have another way to express his love to Eliott.

He began to play, the notes light at first, but then changing, quick here, slow there, different melodies melding together, but with the same simple chord arrangement throughout, linking the different pieces into a whole. He started the song with that simple chord arrangement and ended with the same notes, repeated three times until the last singular note ended the song.

There was silence as Lucas finally turned to face Eliott. He was sitting up, his eyes glistening in the dim light from the side table lamp.

“Did you like it?” Lucas asked softly.

“You created that? For me?” Eliott asked in amazement. “It was beautiful. You still find ways to surprise me.”

Lucas stood and walked over to Eliott. He bent over to kiss him. The kiss was light, gentle, but deepened as Eliott pulled him closer until Lucas was straddled across his lap, lost in the taste of Eliott’s mouth, lost in the echo of music that seemed to reverberate around them.

They finally separated to catch a breath, and Lucas moved to sit beside Eliott, resting his head against the back of the couch.

“Does it have a title?” Eliott asked.

“Working title only…but it’s called, ‘Every Path’.”

“Ok?” Eliott nodded, questioning.

“As in, every path leads to you.” Lucas felt a little embarrassed trying to articulate the meaning of his work but was buoyed by Eliott’s enraptured gaze. He continued, “The song is about us in every parallel universe. And also a hope that in every one, no matter what choice I make, you are the one unchanging thing…that no matter what path I choose, I will find you, or you will find me…eventually…to love.”

“Wow.” Eliott kissed him once, then again. “I love that.” Lucas noticed that Eliott’s eyes were bright, still glistening. “Thank you.”

“Thanks, and you’re welcome.” Lucas rested his head on Eliott’s shoulder, grabbed his hand to interlock their fingers. Maybe in a few minutes he would put one of Eliott’s Dubstep records on the turntable, have a bit of fun and loosen up before the stressful week ahead. Eliott’s last test would be Tuesday, and Lucas couldn’t wait to celebrate his birthday afterward. He’d needed to get his friends involved, but they had been happy to help.


	6. Chapter 6

It was evening, and Eliott seemed more relaxed than he had been for several weeks.

“One more exam to go,” Lucas said.

“Just…one…more. Sucks that it’s on my birthday, but I’ve been enjoying this week because of you.”

They’d decided to return to Eliott’s place since his parents would be gone for a couple more days, and Mika had friends over at the flat. They sat at the kitchen table, eating leftover crepes from their morning meal and cheese and fruit they had scavenged from the fridge.

“Do you want to go out to eat or something tomorrow?” Eliott asked.

“I have something booked,” Lucas replied.

“Oh?” Eliott asked, but again, didn’t push. He wore a soft smile on his face. He looked happy but tired, his eyes red from stress and studying. Today’s gift wouldn’t require them to go anywhere and was something that Lucas had been holding on to for several weeks. It was the smallest of the gifts, but another one for both of them. He also wanted to make sure Eliott was well-rested tomorrow and had planned a relaxing night in.

Eliott, always the romantic, had lit candles for their meager spread. The light made the simple meal seem more extravagant than it was. He hoped he'd shown his boyfriend that he could be romantic, too.

“What are you thinking about?” Eliott asked. The candlelight cast dark shadows in the hollows of his cheeks and made his blue eyes sparkle. Lucas was in awe of his beauty. He’d never met anyone who was as beautiful inside as they were outside, although he could admit he was a bit biased.

“I was just hoping you enjoyed this week. I know it was stressful,” Lucas finally replied.

“It was, but your thoughtful gifts and patience kept me balanced. You didn’t have to do all of that for me.”

“I know, but I wanted to.”

Eliott leaned over to grab Lucas’s hands within his own. They sat like that for a few minutes, neither saying a word. The soft sounds of the Parisian night could be heard through the partially opened window, and the candle glow made everything muted and soft.

“I have something to give you tonight. The last gift before your actual birthday gift.”

Lucas left the room to get his backpack by the front door, removing a small wooden item from an inside pocket. The item was actually two pieces. He’d met a street artist who made small, wooden carvings. Lucas had made the two small pieces into keychains. One was a small hedgehog, the other a raccoon. The two pieces could be locked together, the separate pieces becoming one.

He sat back down at the table and handed Eliott the carvings. “See how they fit together?”

Eliott turned the pieces around in his hand. Studying the detail, pulling the pieces apart and then putting them back together, again.

“Very cool, Lu Lu.” Eliott smiled a silly grin and then burst into laughter.

“What’s so funny? You think it’s stupid?” Lucas asked. His feelings wouldn’t be hurt, but he had hoped Eliott would like it.

“No, no, that’s not it,” Eliott assured him. “You just don’t know how perfect this gift is.”

“Ohh-k,” Lucas giggled. “I’m glad you like it.”

“I adore it…I adore you, and every night we’re going to put our little friends back together with their soulmate.”

“Soulmate?” Lucas asked.

“Soulmate.” Eliott gave him a pointed looked, then unlocked the pieces and handed Lucas the raccoon.

“But I’m the hedgehog,” Lucas said.

“I know. That’s why he’s staying with me,” Eliott explained.

Lucas looked at the raccoon and kissed its small little face, making Eliott laugh. He added the flat’s key to the keychain while Eliott added the hedgehog to his key ring. Eliott then took Lucas’s raccoon to lock the animals together again. He laid the now whole piece on the table.

“So, a quiet night in?” Eliott asked, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

“Yes, but I’m done with exams, and you’re not, and plus it’s _your_ birthday tomorrow. So, I will do all the work tonight.

“All the work, huh?” Eliott asked, his smile growing so wide, his eyes almost disappeared.

Lucas nodded as he pulled Eliott up from the table. They quickly put the food items away, and Lucas led Eliott to his parents’ bathroom, which contained a large bathtub.

“I’ll remove all evidence we were in here, but I was thinking we could start with a warm bath and massage to ease some of your tension,” Lucas explained.

“You’re giving me a bath?” Eliott asked, one brow raised in question. His voice had grown husky, his pupils wide.

“Oh, yea…and more,” Lucas answered.

There was only one more day left, but Lucas knew he would always be there to take care of Eliott, in all the ways he could, for as long as he would let him.

Soulmates, Lucas thought to himself, soulmates.


	7. Chapter 7

Lucas had needed help from his friends for the “Big Day”, but everything was finally ready.

“Where are we going?” Eliott asked.

“It doesn’t matter, right?” Lucas jokingly chided. “Celine Dion.”

Eliott laughed but followed. “Another field trip, huh?”

They exited the bus, and Lucas could see that Eliott immediately recognized the area.

“Ah, I see,” he said. The last time they had been there had been one of the darkest periods that either had faced, but it was also special because it was where they had first kissed. It had been the first time Lucas was finally one hundred percent sure that Eliott felt the same way he did. He hoped to make another good memory in this place that Eliott had seen as his refuge not too long ago. Lucas undid the lock, and they stepped through the gate.

His friends had been busy helping him get all Eliott’s favorite foods. He had been lucky that he could skip a few classes while Eliott was taking his last exam, and had already set up a small, round table, chairs, flowers, and candles underneath the bridge. He always thought of it as Eliott’s bridge. He breathed a sigh of relief that everything was as he had left it.

Though the place was dark, the sun had not yet set, and soft light filtered through the thick foliage and trees. It was as if they had entered their own private world, a Neverland of sorts, where time would be suspended for as long as they needed.

Lucas felt Eliott buzz with giddy excitement. He knew he was relieved that his exams were over, and he could now fully enjoy his time.

Lucas couldn’t help but blush as they neared the place where they first kissed.

They walked to the table hand in hand and sat down.

“How did you get this all set up?” Eliott asked.

“I had a little help gathering everything, but don’t worry, I didn’t tell anyone about this place.”

“I’m not worried…It would have been ok if you had…now,” Eliott said. He looked at Lucas, his eyes a window to so many emotions that Lucas at once felt overwhelmed.

“Hmmm,” he answered. “I like having our own private world that no one else knows about.” He looked around, noticing evidence that others had been there as well. “Well, no one that we know.”

Lucas opened the large basket of items. The basket contained some of Eliott’s favorite foods, crepes from his favorite bakery, a thermos of hot coffee made just like he liked it, meats and sweets, all from places he loved.

“And a little Champagne,” Lucas said as he popped the cork from the bottle. He would make sure they would only partake of a little, but he wanted to properly toast to Eliott’s birthday, to them, to his love for the beautiful boy sitting across from him.

They ate and talked about summer plans and all the places they wanted to go. Eliott talked at length about the classes he would take in the Fall, the need to make sure he would be mentally prepared for the change and new stressors. They kissed and laughed and got full from the rich foods and desserts. The sun started to set, and Lucas lit the candles that he had placed around the area and on the table. They toasted to Eliott’s birthday, to each other.

Just as Lucas was about to suggest they head back to the Flat, Eliott reached into his pocket and pulled out a small, dark blue box.

“I have something for you as well,” he said.

“But it’s your birthday. I’m the one who’s supposed to give the presents,” Lucas protested, although he knew his expectant face belied his words.

“This birthday has been the best I’ve ever had, Lu Lu, and it has been the most uninterrupted time we have spent together. It has shown me that I’m better with you. You make me want to be better, try harder. I’m happier and whole when I’m around you.” Eliott paused as if to collect his thoughts or gather courage. He opened the box; inside was a gold key. The key was on a chain and looked more like a jewelry item than an actual door key.

“I know you’re comfortable at the flat, that you feel safe there, but I would like you to consider moving in with me. This key is not an actual key, you can wear it if you want, or put it away, but my parents agreed to help me get my own place near the University, as long as I’m taking classes, making my appointments, and checking in with them periodically. I plan to work part-time, too, to help with some of the costs.” He paused again. “So… do you want to move in with me?”

Lucas could no longer sit still. One second he was sitting in his seat, and the next he was in Eliott’s lap, showering him with kisses.

“I’ll have to make sure Mika and Lisa can find someone to take the room and pay rent…if they need it.”

“Of course.”

“And my Dad will still agree to pay my portion of the rent.”

“Ok…”

“And this is the happiest day of my life,” Lucas breathlessly finished.

“So, I take that as a yes?” Eliott asked. Lucas heard the sound of relief in his voice and couldn’t believe he would think Lucas was capable of saying anything but yes.

“Fuck, yea!” Lucas said, as Eliott grabbed and kissed him so hard he lost his balance. They toppled sideways but landed on the ground softly, both laughing so loudly the sound ping-ponged through the tunnel.

When they had finally resettled in their seats, Eliott pulled out the hedgehog keychain. “So now you see why I laughed yesterday at the keychains, why your gift was so perfect. Hopefully, it will have a new key on it in a few months.”

Lucas felt so filled up, he thought he would float away. Although they had only drank a half glass of the champagne, he felt like he had consumed several bottles. His mouth kept growing into a wide grin that he couldn’t quite contain. When he looked at Eliott, he could see he was feeling the same euphoria. They were drunk on love. He hoped they never sobered.

Lucas grabbed Eliott’s hands, enfolding them in his own. “Happy Birthday, Babe," he said softly, and what a happy birthday it had been!


End file.
